Regreting Nothing
by Moon Gazers
Summary: With the titan war over Percy thinks his life has finaly taken a turn for the better. What happens when he falls for a certain grey eyed goddess? Percy x Athena  First fanfic RR
1. Chapter 1

Percy Pov

Here's the thing when Aphrodite takes an 'interest' in you. Your chances for a normal love life end right then and there. Thanks to her I've fallen in love with a person that will hurt both Annabeth and my dad immensely. You guessed I've fallen in love with Athena goddess of wisdom justice and one of the most committed maidens on Olympus, isn't life just great?

The funny thing is that I don't regret a second of it. Love can be a powerful emotion; it blinds you and makes you do things that will hurt the people you cherish the most. In my case nothing mattered except for _her._

Being in love with Athena isn't easy. Mostly because she can't really stand me, being the son of her most hated uncle doesn't really put me at the top of her to date list, but there are moments that make me feel invincible. Then again, with the curse of Achilles I guess I am invincible but you know what I mean.

The only real reason she puts up with me is because if she didn't Annabeth would hate her. This going to sound mean and it is, but one of the reasons why i spend so much time with Annabeth is because she reminds me of Athena. Not that I don't like her, she is like my best friend ever but i don't like her that way.

To be truthfully I don't know why i feel the way i do about Athena. It's not like i talk to her a lot or anything. It's just the first time i saw her i felt this strange kind of pull. If i had to guess I'd say it's that her startling grey eyes, that's what really gets to me. It's like with one glance she can read my mind. The thing is she can never know how I feel. Not because I'm afraid to tell her or anything, I just don't think i could live with myself if i hurt my dad or Annabeth.

Tomorrow the Olympians are throwing a party for me. Apparently saving Olympus puts you on their good side, normally I'd be so psyched, but i know _she_ is going to be there and I don't know I'll be able to stop myself from doing something I'm going to regret.

Only time will tell.

Gods help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who haven't figured it out i do not own the Percy Jackson series (not yet anyway but I'm working on it) Just saying it cause well i think you supposed to... yadayadayada**

**Oh and if anyone can be my beta reader I'd really appreciate it because let's face it i have really bad grammar. **

**IMPORTANT**

**Percy is dating Annabeth for now because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings or something like that**

**Moongazers**

Percy POV

Going up to Olympus is always an experience; the security guard that plays dumb, the horrible elevator music and of course Annabeth talking about all the new designs she has planned for Olympus. Don't get me wrong I love talking with Annabeth, but hearing about measurements and angles kind of makes my head swim after about, I don't know 10 minutes? My mind started to think about 'sea ponies' when her voice brought me backed to reality.

"Percy are you listening to me?" she asked. "Um hellooo earth to seaweed brain"

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah that would look great Annabeth" I replied praying she wouldn't notice that my mind was a million miles away from this conversation

She gave me a funny look, before a gleam of mischievousness flashed across her face.

"If you don't want to talk about architecture seaweed brain, we can always do something else"

Before I could respond she was kissing me. Soft and gentle as a summers breeze her warm lips pressed firmly against mine. A few months ago I would have killed to be in this position, now I would have done just about anything to be anywhere else. Annabeth didn't seem to notice my reluctance and deepened the kiss and at that moment the doors slide open.

"Do try to control yourself daughter."

Startled I jerked back and found myself face to face with Athena, I'm not sure whose face was redder mine or Annabeth's. If you're a sane son of Poseidon and Athena catches you making out with her favourite daughter you turn and run for the hills. When you're me, all you can do is stare and marvel at the sound of her voice and her effortless beauty and and and. I'm stopping there because I could go on all day about Athena.

"M M Mom, hey" Annabeth stammered

"Hello Annabeth, My father sent me to greet the two of you. The party has already begun in the throne room, if you would just go on ahead. I would like to speak to Percy alone."

Fear rippled across Annabeth face, she shot me a worried glance before nodding silently and fleeing into the gleaming white city.

Now there were just the two of us. The strange thing is, she didn't say a word she just stared at me (I hate being stared at) like I was a complicated set of blueprints that needed to be deciphered. Having demigod ADHD is great for keeping you alive in battle, but it makes standing still really hard for us. (it didn't really help that Athena was staring, I hate being stared at. Have I mentioned that?) My brain started seizing random facts about what Athena was wearing: Stunning red high heels coupled with a strapless grey dress that managed to compliment her amazing grey eyes, blond curls and white skin all at once. In a word she was breathtaking.

Realizing that I was waiting for her to say something she scowled and barked "Percy Jackson, I warned you before that I disapprove of your friendship with my daughter. Since you both seem to have fallen in love with one another I am forced to give you the benefit of the doubt but, if you ever do anything to hurt her there will be no excuse, nowhere you can hide and not even your father that will stop me from killing you do we understand each other?"

I felt a cold hand reach down my throat and squeeze my heart. How could I even start to explain how I felt about her? How every time she looked at me I froze up or how her voice was like a drug to me?

Realizing she was waiting for an answer I nodded slowly. Satisfied she faded away and left me standing there alone and heartbroken.

I stood there for twenty minutes numb to the bone. Remembering everyone was waiting for me at the party I wearily started making my way deeper into Olympus. All I want to do is go home, curl up in a ball and cry.

How the hell was I going to keep it together in front of everyone?

**I know I know this really sucks but hey cut me some slack. Sorry for this being so OOC I tried to make it longer. Im not sure what Athena's hair colour is so i chose blond Plz read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo what sup people? Member me? Nah you probably forgot but that's cool**

**Soo I know it's been a really really long time and I am SOOO sorry just been busy and I kind of put down the books for a while anyway this chapter might suck cause it's been a long time but think of it as I honestly don't know im rambling here blahhh anyway on with the story**

Percy POV

Look, here's some solid advice; when the gods of the whole dam universe decide in their all-knowing wisdom, to throw a party in your honor the smart thing to do is, to show up. So the fact that I decided to skip it doesn't speak well for my intellectual abilities, but honestly I knew that if I saw Athena one more time today, I would snap. Like seriously something in side me would literally snap and I would go end up parading around Olympus with wearing a toga and sending massive tidal waves to destroy the streets (kind of ironic since I just spent the last 2 years of my life trying to save Olympus)

All my demigod friends and my mom were at the party (the reason why Zeus let my mom up on Olympus was because he couldn't believe there was blue food. So he ordered bring him some. Weird right? Apparently despite millions of years on the earth my mom was the first person to actively promote blue food) Anyway since I was basically isolated from all my friends I decided I'd explore Olympus. I've been to Olympus numerous times but I've never actually had a chance to wander.

Usually I just go straight to the throne room, gods try to get me killed; they fail and I'm on my merry way.

I'm gonna skip the part where I ran into some naiads who tried to get drunk and the part where I walked into Ares temple by accident and got attacked by a boar. On the way out I saw my picture nailed onto a dart board.(Apparently saving Ares hide hadn't solved the I am going to kill you punk problem) Anyway after I had managed to ditch the stupid boar, I found myself outside a massive temple that was decorated with skulls spiders rotting corpses. You know that entire sort cheerful that Hades loves.

'Boy, what is it that you desire?' A menacing voice that can only be described as the sound of utter despair whispered directly behind me.

My reflex took over from there. I elbowed the guy and as he doubled over I turned around and uncapped riptide. When most monsters see 3 feet of deadly celestial bronze they have a habit of running. The guy in front of me just laughed. This by the way is never a good sign for me.

The man in front of me wore a dark suit and reminded me eerily of Hades, but I would never mistake the two because while Hades excluded a I will kick your ass just for being for look at me aura. This guy looked at me like he wanted to take everything I loved and held dear and destroy it just to see how much it took to see me snap.

I was still staring at him when a creepy smile emerged on his face

"I see" he crooned "You desire _her_. Perhaps we can use after all Jackson ".

The moment he said that I blacked out to the sounds of his laughter.

**Yess Yess I know bad chapter but its been a while next one will be longer and way better**

**Promise**

**But First RR **

**Moon Gazers**


End file.
